


An Education

by TygerTyger



Series: Kink Meme Stories and General Smut [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: eleventy_kink, F/F, Femslash, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TygerTyger/pseuds/TygerTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita found it difficult not to fall into old habits when it came to Professor Song. For instance, no matter how hard she tried to remember to address her as ‘River’ as she had requested, Anita always defaulted to ‘Professor’. Which, in light of her other old habit, was slightly unfortunate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Education

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [kink-meme](http://eleventy-kink.livejournal.com/942.html?thread=3522734#t3522734)

Anita found it difficult not to fall into old habits when it came to Professor Song. For instance, no matter how hard she tried to remember to address her as ‘River’ as she had requested, Anita always defaulted to ‘Professor’. Which, in light of her other old habit, was slightly unfortunate.

When she was a student, the mere sight of Professor Song set Anita’s mind wandering so much that she would have flunked out of her Archaeology degree in her first year had she not been so desperate to impress.

The Professor was an indiscriminate flirt, and during the four years that Anita was her student, innuendo was regularly dropped into conversation. But the Professor was like that with everyone; it didn’t mean anything. In fact, she gave no indication whatsoever that she might return Anita’s ardour, which was why Anita had been so surprised by the Professor’s advances in the student bar on the night of her graduation.

Anita had fantasised many times about various scenarios in which she would seduce or be seduced by Professor Song. But as with a lot of things, reality took a different route.

“So, are we going to fuck?”

Anita had just taken a mouthful of wine and promptly began to choke on it. “Sorry, what?”

“Now, now Anita, don’t be coy. Do you think I haven’t noticed the way you look at me? And the day you were in my office in that mini skirt? I almost thought about sending you a bill for the damage you did to my Louis XIV chair.”

“But you never pretended.”

“Of course not. One must remain professional with one’s students at all times. But you’re not my student anymore, and I wouldn’t mind getting a proper feel for that lovely cunt of yours, if you’ll pardon my French.” The professor took a lingering sip from her wine glass and Anita looked around to see if anyone was watching.

“Okay.”

“Marvellous,” said Professor Song. “Bring your graduation gown, I’d like to see you in it again. Maybe without the trouser suit this time though, it does nothing for that delightful figure of yours.” She raised her wine glass to her lips as she stood. “Chin-chin, Anita. No point in dawdling.” She drank her wine back and Anita did the same, and as they left the bar together the Professor grabbed Anita’s ass.

 

That first time with the Professor had been an education. Anita was accustomed to being the more experienced partner when it came to her lovers, but the Professor showed her that she was still just a novice.

She smoothed her palm over the gentle undulations of Anita’s bare skin as their lips moved slowly together. Anita’s heart raced with the feel of the light silk fabric of the Professor’s blouse against her nipples.  Too soon, the Professor broke the kiss and helped Anita into the long black graduation gown. She traced two fingers down each placket. “You’re beautiful Anita, and incredibly fuckable. Has anyone ever told you that?”

“Yes... Well the first part.”

The Professor moved her fingers to Anita’s breastbone and began to trace lazy swirling trails down the exposed column of skin between the gown’s plackets. Anita watched the Professor’s face and saw the want in her eyes. It was a look that she had only ever dreamed about seeing, and the real thing was so much better than her fantasy. “Aren’t you going to take your clothes off too?”

“Yes, in time, but first I would very much like to map your cunt with my tongue.” As she said it, she slipped two firm fingers between Anita’s smooth folds, instinctively locating her clit and Anita could only whimper in response. The Professor put a hand on Anita’s shoulder, urging her to sit on the bed and lie back, before arranging herself on the floor between Anita’s spread legs. She made a small rumbling sound of approval and moved forward to lick a long slow line up to Anita’s clit.

“Fuuuuck!”

The Professor chuckled and repeated the move, this time pressing harder against Anita’s clit before sucking it into her mouth and batting it with her tongue. Being given head was often a frustrating exercise for Anita because her clit wasn’t as sensitive as, what she assumed was, most other women’s. Her lovers normally spent far too long being gentle with her, and some even ignored her pleas of ‘harder’ and ‘rougher’ entirely.

But Professor Song had got the measure of Anita’s pussy in two licks and was now pelting her clit with mind blowing precision.  Coupled with the light little sucks she kept giving, Anita could feel her orgasm quickly building. She pushed herself up onto her elbows to look down over her body and at the woman whose gorgeous face was buried between her legs; the Professor looked up at her with smiling eyes and winked.

It’s not every day a girl’s fantasies come true, so it was no surprise to Anita when she felt the cool rush of pleasure crash over her, making her head drop back and her eyes close as she came with a prolonged shudder. The Professor released her clit and licked slow soft circles over it as Anita came down from her orgasm.

The Professor stood and began to unbutton her blouse. “Always good to get the first one out of the way, don’t you think? Break the ice.” Anita half nodded, still unable to formulate much more of a response. The Professor removed her blouse, kicked off her heels, unzipped her pencil skirt and slid it down over her legs.

She stood over Anita wearing a black lace bra and a suspender belt with black stockings, but no underpants; her pussy was smooth too and looked soft and inviting. The suspender belt dug slightly into her slim waist as the Professor unhooked her bra behind her back and then discarded it.

She crawled on top of Anita and began to kiss her deeply. That talented tongue that had just made her come now setting to work in an equally magnificent manner on Anita’s mouth. What’s more, she showed Anita how she wanted to be kissed in return with gently instructive movements and hums of approval as Anita responded to the tutelage.

Anita allowed her hands to wander over the Professor’s hips and torso. The Professor had spectacular breasts, her nipples were lighter in colour than they had been in Anita’s fantasies and they responded to Anita’s touch as she brushed her fingers over them.

The Professor slid a thigh between Anita’s legs and pressed into her briefly before kneeling up. Anita could feel the wet heat of the Professor’s pussy on her thigh. The Professor lifted Anita’s free leg a little and slid her knee underneath as she shuffled forward and brought her clit to Anita’s.

The Professor made small circles with her hips, sending their clits sliding over each other. Anita found herself panting with the sensory overload. The sight of her gorgeous professor wearing nothing but stockings and a suspender belt and the slight hint of pink on her cheekbones made Anita melt. The smooth silken feel of the stockings between her legs and under her ass, coupled with the slick warmth of their clits meeting set Anita’s body tingling.

Upping the pace, the Professor began to rock harder against Anita; she was biting her lip and she wore a small frown of concentration. The Professor slung a hand forward and grabbed Anita’s breast, squeezing in time with her thrusts and began to moan.  The sound filled Anita’s ears and mingled with the wet sound of skin meeting skin. Anita took a moment to appreciate her position—she was being fucked by the woman who had fuelled four years worth of masturbatory fantasises, and that woman was about to come.

The Professor hooked an arm around Anita’s leg and fell forward, pressing her breasts into it as their clits continued to slide rhythmically together. She was so fucking soft. Anita pushed herself up and the Professor released her leg in favour of slanting her mouth over Anita’s, and their tongues warred in time with their clits. Anita gave way first, and her body trembled as her orgasm rushed through; the Professor followed and came with a shout into Anita’s mouth.

The professor chuckled as she fell sideways, leaving her stocking-clad thigh resting against Anita’s crotch. “Do you always come silently, Anita?”

“Yeah.” She shrugged and smiled as she kissed her new lover tenderly.

“We’ll have to see about that.”

 

And she did see about it, even later on that first night she elicited a groan from Anita. And each time they fucked after that, she worked Anita into ever-louder orgasms with her tongue, or her fingers, or her gorgeous pussy. Anita discovered that she was just as eager to impress as she had been in the classroom, and proved herself again to be a quick study.

Sometimes Anita feared that the Professor had ruined her for other lovers; she couldn’t imagine that anyone could get her off in that same way. Or in a more terrifying manner, Anita feared that it was more than a crush, that her heart was getting lost somewhere between their sweat-tangled bodies.

But Anita couldn’t claim to know the Professor, not in any real way. She knew about her research and her qualifications; she knew what made her laugh and what turned her on. But sometimes she found the Professor looking so terribly sad and had no idea what had brought it on.

She asked her once. The Professor was writing in an old diary and the look on her face made Anita’s chest ache. “What are you writing?”

The Professor closed the book and smiled at Anita, not quite managing to chase the sadness from her eyes and said, “Sex diary.”

Anita knew she was supposed to laugh, but she couldn’t. She knew then that the Professor’s heart would never be hers, and that was the first time she decided to end things.

Her resolve lasted less than a week before she was knocking on the Professor’s office door, and it ended with them fucking against the antique mahogany desk.

They followed that pattern for a year or so, Anita calling it quits for a couple of weeks or a month before falling back into bed. The Professor never called during their times apart, but she was always willing when Anita returned.

This last time Anita’s resolve had lasted almost a year when she received a call from the Professor to join an expedition team. “I’ll understand if you want to turn it down, you know, considering. But it’s to the Library, and I know how much you’ve always dreamed of going.”

How could she refuse?

 

Anita promised herself that she wouldn’t fall into old habits, but the reality of living in close quarters with someone who made her every thought turn to kneeling down and worshipping at the alter of that glorious pussy, proved too much. 

They fucked in the shower the first evening on board and all the old feelings came rushing back as the Professor sank two fingers into her and pressed the exact point inside that was guaranteed to send Anita into a screaming orgasm.

“What were you two doing?” Other Dave asked with a knowing wink as they exited together. Anita looked sheepish but the Professor just said, “Conserving water.”

On the second day, the Professor went down on her in one of the escape pods, and Anita was glad of the airlock’s soundproofing, as even her own ears were ringing afterward. Anita tried to return the favour, but the Professor pushed her away. Her face was sad again, and Anita knew that she shouldn’t take the rejection to heart, but she couldn’t help it. Her hurt made her resolve stronger and by lights out on the fourth night Anita felt like she could get through the rest of the expedition without falling back into her favourite bad habit.

She was awakened at some point in the night by the curtain of her bunk in the shared dormitory being drawn back and the warm form of the Professor crawling in beside her. 

Everyone else was asleep as they undressed silently and lay tangled together, rocking their hips with all the movement the low short bunk space would allow. The Professor was kissing her desperately, pressing her thigh firmly against Anita’s pussy and grinding her own against Anita’s leg.

For the first time the Professor came first, and she buried the sounds she normally made in a tender kiss.  Anita felt hot tears fall on her cheeks, but the weren’t her own.  She stopped the movement of her hips and held the Professor to her as she sobbed quietly in the dark.

Later, as the Professor slept, Anita looked at the beautiful woman in her arms and knew that she was ready to let her go. Even though she was the woman of her dreams, she had never belonged to Anita. But Anita had other dreams, and she was about to realise one of those today when she would finally see the Library. 

Everything would be okay.


End file.
